


206

by unputomicro



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: But I still like it IDK, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fugitives, I wrote this before S3, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post S2, Random Encounters, They have to be apart bc of the plan, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unputomicro/pseuds/unputomicro
Summary: Pre S3. Mientras la banda prepara el siguiente golpe, Raquel y Sergio deben permanecer separados. Cuatro encuentros en hoteles alrededor del mundo son las únicas oportunidades que tienen para pasar tiempo juntos. Pero algo sucede que lo cambia todo.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	206

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este oneshot bastante antes de que se estrenase la temporada 3, así que, obviamente, no tiene nada que ver con el rumbo actual de la serie (¿o sí, Pina? ¿Nos vas a dar embarazo? Jijiji). Aún así, he de reconocer que me gusta, por lo que he decidido postearla aquí. No sé si seguiré trasladando más fics aquí o no, pero esta quería que estuviese.
> 
> Espero que os guste, la disfrutéis y que aceptéis el pequeño cambio de rumbo que le doy a la trama original.

**1\. Habitación 206. The Bloomsbury, Londres. 25 de noviembre.**

Lleva sesenta y tres días sin verla. Sesenta y tres días y 8 horas, para ser más concretos. No obstante, Sergio cree que no va a aguantar la espera de media hora que separa sus vuelos. Ella, desde Suiza. Él, desde Rusia. Dos fugitivos de la justicia arañándole unas horas al maldito nuevo plan. Por suerte, esto no duraría para siempre, serían solo unos meses, quizás un año. Pero, mientras tanto, es demasiado arriesgado estar juntos. Un nuevo plan, un nuevo golpe. Los dos al mando, mano a mano. Él, fugitivo de la justicia con orden de busca y captura. Ella, cómplice de la primera fuga y extremadamente vigilada por sus ex-compañeros. Benditos pasaportes falsos. Aun así, es demasiado arriesgado vivir juntos, viajar juntos, compartir espacio. Ocho horas, nueve a lo sumo, es todo lo que pueden obtener cada par de meses.

Sergio camina, nervioso, dando vueltas por la habitación, que cada vez se le antoja más pequeña, mirando el reloj a cada minuto. No le resulta fácil vivir sin ella. Hablan a diario, tratan cuestiones relacionadas con el atraco, están verdaderamente ocupados trabajando. Pero, de nuevo, están solos. Cada noche, Sergio vuelve a una cama fría y deshecha solo de un lado. Rusia no se parece en nada a Filipinas y, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, lo echa de menos. El sol eterno, la playa, la sal. A su alrededor ahora solo hay frío.

La puerta emite un leve pitido y se abre, dejándola entrar. Sergio respira de verdad, por primera vez en dos meses. Raquel, envuelta en varias capas de abrigo, sonríe mientras cierra la puerta con el pie y se lanza en sus brazos. Cuando la abraza, la nota más delgada y mucho menos bronceada que en Palawan. Maldita sea, Palawan con ella fue el paraíso. Pero su olor sigue siendo el mismo y Sergio no puede evitar meter la nariz entre su pelo, sintiéndose en casa.

\- Como te he echado de menos... -Dice ella, mientras él acuna su cara entre las manos y ríe, intentando ocultar que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Qué guapa está. 

\- Te has cambiado el piercing, ¿eh? - Dice Sergio mientras le toca la nariz, ahora adornada por un aro fino y se sorprende, una vez más, de lo enamorado que está de esa mujer. 

\- Sí, ¿te gusta?

\- Me encantas.

**2\. Habitación 206. W, Bogotá. 7 de febrero.**

Despedirse es, sin duda, la peor parte de verse. Y ahí están, tumbados en una cama cualquiera, de un hotel cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera, mirándose frente a frente desnudos después de hacer el amor.

\- Así que habitación 206 de nuevo, ¿eh? -Ríe ella, mientras le mira: está guapísimo, con el pelo revuelto y gotas de sudor aún cayéndole por el cuello.

\- Estoy creando nuevas tradiciones.

\- Hablando de tradiciones... - Dice Raquel, mientras le acaricia la cara, pasándole los dedos lentamente por la barba.- Ahora, cuando me voy a dormir, cierro los ojos y siempre me imagino que estás tumbado a mi lado. De espaldas, ¿sabes? Como siempre haces. Antes odiaba tanto que me dieras la espalda... Pero, ahora, me conformaría con que estuvieras a mi lado.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - le responde él, mirándola con fascinación- Todos los días me apetece mandar a la mierda este nuevo plan y que cumplamos tú y yo nuestra promesa de vivir felices en una playa.

-Ojalá. -Raquel sonríe, melancólica, mientras se incorpora para quedarse sentada sobre la cama, desnuda, con la sábana cubriéndole el pecho.- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo sé. -Sergio suspira, mientras se acerca a ella, aún tumbado, y empieza a dibujar patrones aleatorios en su espalda, jugando con su pelo.- Pero tenemos tan poco tiempo para nosotros... Es casi injusto que le dediquemos al plan alguna de nuestras horas juntos.

\- Estás evitando la conversación. -Raquel gira la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y le mira seria.- Voy a llevar yo el asalto desde dentro. Sabes que es la mejor opción.

\- Raquel...- Sergio se incorpora para apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama y le hace un gesto a Raquel, que se recuesta sobre él, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho.- Sé que es la mejor opción, claro que lo sé. Eres la persona que mejor puede hacerlo. Pero no sé si estoy dispuesto a arriesgar tanto.

\- Cualquier otra decisión sería un error. Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros: tú desde fuera, yo desde dentro. Es la única manera de garantizar que saldrá bien.

\- Si te pasa algo...- Sergio le abraza fuerte, apretándola contra sí mismo, intentando retenerla. Y, realmente, no sabe continuar la frase. Porque no sabe qué será de él si ella no sale de ahí. Ya perdió a Andrés, no puede sucederle a ella también. Es imposible. Sería tener muy mala suerte. Y él tiene suerte. Se agarra tan fuerte a ese pensamiento, tiene tanta fe en su propia suerte, que solo espera no haberla gastado toda ya.

**3\. Habitación 206. Hilton, Kuala Lumpur. 14 de mayo.**

\- Joder, Raq... -Las palabras de Sergio son cortadas por los labios de ella, que asaltan su boca con hambre. La interrupción no supone un problema, y él lo demuestra cuando la levanta en sus brazos, apoyándola sobre la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

Cuando Raquel se separa tras el beso, acariciando la nariz de Sergio en el camino, sus labios están rojos e hinchados mientras que los dedos de Sergio se clavaban en sus caderas.

\- Te veo con urgencia... ¿Tú no estabas resfriada?

\- Hace tres meses que no te veo. -Dice ella mientras pasa sus labios por el cuello de Sergio, subiendo hasta su oído.- Un resfriado no me va a quitar las ganas de estar contigo...

\- Eres preciosa.

\- Haz algo mejor con la boca que hablar. -Le dice mientras acerca su boca a la suya, tentándole.- Llevamos hablando tres meses, y he tenido que ocuparme de mí misma sola.

Sólo el pensamiento de Raquel tocándose, sin él, le excita más de lo que está dispuesto a confesar. No había tenido casi tiempo de entrar en la habitación del hotel, cuando ella se le había lanzado encima. Dos segundos después, ya han perdido la razón. Las lenguas jugando, rozándose y luchando un pulso por sentir más, por estar más cerca. Sergio sonríe y se desabrocha el pantalón con una mano, mientras con la otra sigue sujetándola contra la pared. Los vestidos de flores de Raquel son, sin duda, su prenda de ropa favorita. Le hacen un cuerpo perfecto y, además, son de lo más útiles para situaciones tan urgentes como la que ahora les ocupa. Empiezan contra la pared, pero rápidamente acaban escurriéndose al suelo, juntos, donde él embiste con fuerza, mientras Raquel no puede contener los gemidos.

\- Viviría dentro de ti. -Murmura él en voz baja, junto a su oído.

\- No pares...

**4\. Habitación 206. Eastin, Bangkok. 26 de julio.**

\- Sergio, vale ya, por favor. Me estás poniendo más nerviosa. - Raquel se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras mira a Sergio, que da vueltas por la habitación, con la mirada fija en su reloj de muñeca.

\- Lo siento. -Se acerca a ella, abrazándole por la cintura. Raquel está apoyada en el lavabo del baño del hotel mientras mira fijamente el aparato.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Si la píldora...

\- Estuve tomando antibióticos la última semana que nos vimos, estuve resfriada. - Sus miradas se cruzan, preocupadas, a través del espejo mientras Raquel da la vuelta al predictor, poniendo la pantalla hacia abajo.- Joder, tenía que haberlo pensado... Qué idiota. Antes de que sepamos nada, prométeme que esto no cambia nada del asalto. No cambia ni una coma, Sergio.

\- ¿Cómo que no cambia nada? -Sergio la mira, confuso, sin entender qué quiere decir.

\- Quedan menos de tres semanas para entrar... Si da positivo, todo sigue igual.

\- Raquel, si estás embarazada, no entras ahí.

\- Sergio, es un embarazo, no una enfermedad. Estoy perfectamente.

Él, retoma las vueltas por la habitación, confuso, necesitando pensar. No puede ser. No les puede estar pasando esto a ellos. Tener un hijo con Raquel era algo que recurrentemente se le pasaba por la cabeza, no podía negarlo. Se moría de ganas de ser padre, de compartir esa experiencia con la mujer que ama. Y, de veras, la ama profundamente. Como nunca pensó que fuera capaz de querer. Pero el momento no es el más adecuado. Justo antes del asalto, su mujer podía estar embarazada. Un bebé. Ella, embarazada, al mando en un atraco lleno de armas, de riesgos. Esto ya no iba solo de ellos, de Raquel y de él. Esto, si el maldito cacharro daba positivo, iba de una pequeña criatura, mezcla de ellos dos. Si salía positivo, esto iba de la cosa más importante que Sergio había hecho en su vida.

\- En el último murieron tres personas, Raquel. Tres .- Se acerca a ella levantando tres dedos de su mano izquierda, uno por cada amigo perdido. Ella le mira desafiante, sintiéndose desautorizada.- Esto no te lo digo como Sergio, tu pareja, te lo digo como el Profesor. No vas a entrar si estás embarazada. Nairobi está preparada para llevarlo. No lo hará tan bien como tú, pero entre tú y yo la ayudaremos desde fuera.

\- Sergio, no me jodas. Estás debilitando el plan.

\- Lo sé.- Le coge la mano, llevándolas juntas hasta su viente.- Pero no podemos arriesgar su vida. Estamos dejando a Paula al margen para no ponerla en peligro, no podemos actuar distinto si tenemos otro hijo. Lo sabes. Dime que lo sabes.

\- Joder... Lo sé.- Le contesta, mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejándose caer, abatida.

Minutos después deciden darle la vuelta al aparato, juntos, mirándose a los ojos, visiblemente emocionados después de ver el resultado. Ya eran uno más.

**5\. Epílogo**

_3 años después_

Es una noche tranquila y cálida de primavera. En algún lugar de Italia, Sergio escucha las características pequeñas pisadas acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio principal, donde Raquel y él duermen. Bueno, ahora ya solo duerme ella, porque él ha desarrollado un sentido nuevo, que le permite escuchar cada mínimo ruido que hace su hija. Debe reconocer que la peor parte de tener hijos es, sin duda, no poder dormir. Aún recuerda las noches de los primeros meses, cuando dormir dos horas seguidas hacía que se levantase sobresaltado, teniendo que ir a la pequeña cuna a verificar si respiraba. Se acuerda del mal humor que se apoderó de su cuerpo por la falta de sueño y la incapacidad de lidiar con ella, su hija, a la que apenas conocía y, con toda seguridad, tampoco entendía. Las noches en vela intentando que Raquel descansase algo mientras él, de manera instintiva, intentaba todas las formas que se le ocurrían para calmarla. Paula había sido de gran ayuda, atándolos tanto a Raquel como a él a una rutina firme, a la tierra, a no dejarse absorber por el caos absoluto de los ritmos vitales de su hija pequeña.

Escucha cómo la niña empuja la puerta con sus pequeñas manos y corre directamente hacia él. Es una rutina que tienen muy integrada los dos. Ella sabe perfectamente que, si recurre a su madre, la volverá a llevar a la cama y no podrá dormir con ellos. Sin embargo, su padre la colocará entre ambos y podrá terminar la noche durmiendo con ellos.

\- ¿Ya es día?

\- No, mi amor. - Sergio susurra mientras coge a su hija, colándola debajo de las sábanas y colocándola entre Raquel y él, como cada noche, para evitar que se cayera por el borde de la cama.- Tienes que dormir un poco más.

\- Paaaaaaapi, no puero. -La niña resopla mientras se tumba encima de su padre acariciándole la barba y tirando de ella-.

\- Cariño, no grites que vas a despertar a mamá.- Le pasa la mano por los rizos castaños y alocados intentando relajarla.

\- ¡Mamá!

Raquel se despierta, sintiendo unos pies pequeños clavarse en sus lumbares mientras Sergio intenta dialogar con su hija, que no parece entender bien por qué no pueden, simplemente, levantarse a jugar a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. También sabe perfectamente que su marido caerá en las redes de Sofía, como todos los días, y acabará dándole el chupete para que duerma algunas, pocas, horas más.

\- Chupete.

\- Sabes que no puede ser. -Negarle algo a su hija era algo que se había vuelto muy complicado para Sergio. Él, animal racional, casi siempre regido por las normas. Pero, sin duda, las dos mujeres que estaban con él ahora mismo en la cama habían hecho que se saltase todas las normas del mundo. Por eso, mientras le decía que no a Sofía, intentaba alcanzar el chupete con la mano, rebuscando en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

\- Sergio, ni se te ocurra. - La voz adormecida pero firme de Raquel le asusta, haciendo que el chupete caiga al suelo, acto que le hace mucha gracia a su hija, que salta abrazándose a su madre, a la que ya ha despertado-.

\- No tenía intención. -Disimula, aún sobresaltado.

Y, cuando se gira, ve que Raquel ya tiene a la niña sobre el regazo y no sabe qué hechizo mágico ha ocurrido en estos segundos, pero la niña está relajada. Su mujer, preciosa, le mira con ojos de amor sonriéndole mientras mueve la mano sobre la espalda de la niña, que poco a poco va cerrando los ojos. Sabe que Paula duerme tranquila en la habitación de al lado y suspira mirando al techo, aliviado, mientras piensa en la maldita suerte que, de hecho, tiene. El primer atraco, conocer a Raquel, que se enamorase de él, fugarse juntos, que Paula se volviera una hija para él, la preparación del segundo golpe, que les haría libres y les permitiría no tener que esconderse, el embarazo, la llegada de la bebé, la vida tranquila con su mujer y sus hijas.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo?

\- No, no. - Para un segundo y se acuerda de la primera noche que pasó con ella, en la que le hizo la misma pregunta.- Me preocupa que, de un tiempo a esta parte, todas las noches son las mejores de mi vida.

Y ella sonríe, mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Todo es suerte. Ella es su suerte.


End file.
